Pixies
by Savannah Gray
Summary: Paige hasn't been possesed much yet so, here we go. It's in an episode format, but peice by peice. It is placed while Piper is still pregnant with her first child.
1. Chapter 1

Pixies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper's hair nearly touched the potion top. It was a bright sunny day and she was in the attic, mixing potions, as usual. It's not that she was just obsessed, she was preparing for her son's arrival. He was the next generation of magic.

Leo walked into the attic, "Honey, are you mixing potions again?" Just as he said that the potion exploded in Piper's face. "Yes, I'm mixing potions again, but thanks for distracting me." Piper said with a considerable amount of sarcasm in her voice.

Leo sighed "Honey, you've got to take a break, that's all you've been doing lately, vanquishing demons, day in and day out." Leo said in a whiny voice. "I know Leo, but I'm trying to make the world safe for the arrival of the new baby. And it's not working," she paused, "I'm pregnant, I'm hot, my potion just exploded in my face, and I'm tired!" She was in between a whine and a cry.

Leo walked over and put his arms around her "It's alright, just take a break, you'll feel a lot better."

Piper sighed "I can't stop, my son is destine any week now, I have to make the world safe for him." She walked back over to her cauldron, and began throw in some mandrake root.

Phoebe walked into the attic, "I need the book real quick, I've got a hot date tonight, and a bad hair day."

"Stop right there, you know we can't use the book for personal gain." Piper said very controlling.

"I know, I know… What are you mixing anyway?" Phoebe walked over to stand next to Piper "Oh, mandrake root, you must mean business. What are we vanquishing today?"

"The Nomzis, the book says they like break into houses at night and eat offspring, in our case, little baby in the stomach."

Phoebe gave a disgusted look "Ew. Alright, have fun"

Piper turned from the potion "Wait, you mean your not gonna help me?"

"Well, no, sorry, I told you I had a date. A firefighter……" Phoebe looked off picturing him in her mind.

Piper smirked, "Alright, but be home for dinner, I'm making the roast pork I made that got me the chef job." She looked back to that day, the first time she used her power.

"Wait!" She grabbed a piece of paper from the table "Here scribe for them first please."

Phoebe grabbed the crystal, and ran it in circle around the map."There," she points to a place on the map "76th ave. and Delaware st."

"Paige!" Piper bellowed. Flashing white lights appeared in the room, and then Paige formed.

"Take this vial, there now, go." Another flash of white lights and Paige and Piper were gone.

Phoebe looked over at Leo "Alright, I've got to finish getting ready."

"Have fun." Leo smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry I know the first chapter was short but, this is my first fanfic… . I love Charmed, did anyone find any mistakes? Constructive criticism greatly appreciated, thanks… as always R+R

Oh and I figured I could do a charmed question at the end of every chapter I write, Here's an easy one:

Which sister figured out they should go in the attic on the night they received their powers? How did she figure out? AND what day was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Pixies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Paige orbed back into the attic. Not only were they looking Kind of rough, they were covered in red slime.

Paige attempted to wipe some off of her shirt, but the slime was now covering her hands, and she could not flick it off, with very little difference on her shirt. Her face now was disgusted.

"I'm going to go change, or take a shower or something, whatever it takes to get rid of this stench." Paige turned and walked down the hall toward the bathroom.

"Right, well…" Piper seemed to be talking to herself, "Next demon." She walked over to the Book of Shadows, but on the way, her shoes slipped on the floor from the slime. Piper sighed. "Right, to the bathroom."

On her way to the bathroom Piper wasn't paying attention and bumped into Phoebe "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Phoebe." As Piper had just gotten slime on Phoebe's dress.

"No no, that's alright." Phoebe's expression was irritated. She walked back into her bedroom.

Piper rolled her eyes and kept walking. Then she could her a loud groan coming from Phoebe's room. She walked into Phoebe's room and there were clothes everywhere "What happened in here?" Piper asked.

"I just, I can't find any clothes to wear." Phoebe whined.

Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it!" Piper screamed, and she ran down to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Phoebe, it's Zach." By then Phoebe was in the kitchen with an anxious look on her face.

-o-O-o-

"Krystal, hurry, get in the den." A little creature looked frantic. This creature looked like a person only eight inches long, and was flying, with the more colorful wings then any other creature, as she flew glitter seemed to be falling from her wings.

Suddenly a man came from behind a bush. The Pixie turned, shocked and flew into a small hole in a tree, disappearing from the eye of the man. He ran over to the tree and stood by the hole the Pixie just disappeared into. "Pixie! You can not hide from me! You'll have to come out eventually."

The Pixie flew into a small chamber, obviously under ground. In the center of the chamber sat a boiling, smoking pot. She grabbed a rose from a pot near by and threw the rose in the pot "Help me to find us help, to vanquish this evil from the pulp, I summon the, the witches three, to come and be at use of me."

The pot began to bubble furiously and fill the room with smoke. As the smoke retreated, just behind the pot stood none other then Paige, around Paige was a circle of rose petals.

Paige looked around the room confused. "Where am I."

The Pixie looked almost angry "I, I don't understand, the charm was supposed to bring all three of you."

Paige knew something was wrong, she tried to step out of the circle of petals, when white lightning enveloped a wall "Ow" she shrieked, "what is this."

The Pixie looked proud of herself "That, dear… Paige I'm guessing, is a Pixarian wall of Capture."

Paige seemed offended "Well, you did forget one thing." she clenched her arms up against her body, and closed her eyes. When nothing happened she looked around the room and then at the Pixie "Why can't I orb."

The Pixie giggled, "Inside the barrier you can't use magic."

Paige had to use some quick thinking "Alright well, just tell me why I'm here... then I can be on my way…"

The Pixie looked straight into Paige's eyes "I am a Pixie. There is a terrible Demon out there called Runtar, he is after our kind. I need your help."

Paige thought to herself _**Well, if she wanted my help, she could of given a little bit of a warmer welcome**. _Paige looked at the Pixie, "Alright, I'll go home and look in the book, and see what I can find."

"Oh no, you can't go home, then I couldn't be sure you would return."

Paige was once again, offended. "Look, I'll come ba-"

"No! You can't leave until the Demon is vanquished."

-o-O-o-

Piper was carrying a laundry basket. "Paige!"

Piper waited about a minute and then "Paige get down here, I need your help with something."

When Paige didn't answer Piper put down the laundry basket, she walked up the stairs towards Paige's room. When she walked in there was no one there…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hmm, I enjoyed writing the first chapter so much, I jumped right into writing the second. Still r+r please, remember, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated… dump the story leave it up, continue it? Up to you!

Charmed question, another easy one:

What is the sisters' grandmother's nickname and fall first name?


End file.
